


Chupacabras And Love-Smitten Teenagers [DM17-06]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, but you never know, i hope thats the last of it, yay, yup its also connected to day 2 fire and day 3 fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl





	Chupacabras And Love-Smitten Teenagers [DM17-06]

“And that’s exactly why Chupacabras exist!” The redhead finished, a giant photo of supposed chupacabra with a bright red CONFIRMED upon it right behind him.  
  
Danny found himself not being able to focus on anything else but Wes all week. Ever since their serum-fueled moment of passion he didn’t leave the halfa’s mind.  
  
He also discovered he got a bit more than a fleeting thought about far more people.  
  
It was like his ghost half was highlighting all potential mates around him, with special interest put on Wes.  
  
Honestly, he could do just as well without it. His grades were bad enough without at least 3 classmates being highlighted in each of his classes.  
  
“Pssst, Earth to Danny!” Sam hissed from his left. She seemed to be doing it far more often that week.  
  
It was funny not to see her highlighted. He had a crush on her for long time after all.  
  
Not that he complained, things would only more complicated if he had two people to be careful around.  
  
Well, he didn’t spend that much time around Wes, he had only one class with him, english. That didn’t stop the boy from making a presentation about chupacabras.  
  
Even worse, he was genuinely enjoying it! That’s how far he’s fallen!

“Is that true, Mr. Fenton?” Lancer suddenly asked. He was so out of it he had no idea what was the question, but Sam was nodding enthusiastically so he just decided to trust her.  
  
“Yes,” he finally said, the hesitation not exactly clear, but it was obvious he wasn’t sure if he should answer it.  
  
“Fine, Mr. Weston, please sit back.” He looked like he was about to facepalm. Danny suddenly wondered if it was a good choice to agree… Whatever it was he agreed to. "The presentation was exquisite, even if not about the issue I assigned to you. That would be B+.“  
  
Wes went to his assigned seat, which just so happened to be right in front of Danny. Once the teacher’s attention shifted to another student, he turned around.  
  
"I assume you have no idea what just happened?” He asked, wide grin on his face.  
  
“No,” Sam cut in before he managed to say a word. “He was too absorbed by watching your ass to pay attention.”  
  
Danny felt himself getting red, which didn’t help as it reminded him of the last time he get that red… Wes must’ve got reminded of it too.  
  
“Need a hand with that?” He asked, his grin grew even bigger.  
  
That just prompted Danny to lay his head down with a groan, in half-assed attempt to get his face out of sight.  
  
“I won’t even pretend I understand what are you talking about.” Sam said not even looking in their direction. “But this is getting more and more ridiculous with every passing day. Weston, get your shit together and take him out finally, or he’ll spend the rest of his days in sweet obliviousness.”  
  
Danny perked at Wes. The redhead got a wide-spread blush as well, and for once the halfa was thankful for his friends unfiltered mouth.  
  
Sam knew she probably shouldn’t have intervened, instead letting the things unfold on their own pace, but she just couldn’t stand these puppy-eyes looks shoot between these two.  
  
They so obviously had a crush on each other, there was no point in denying it.  
  
Something must’ve fueled the long-lasting pinning, and while she had no idea what it was, she had a suspicion it had something to do with that night Danny disappeared, and then came back next morning, with clothes wrinkled and his phone shattered beyond repair. He questioned her about Wes subtly, or rather in what he would call subtly. She would say it was as subtle as Box Ghost on the street.  
  
Meaning, absolutely not subtle, screaming suspicious and “Beware!”.  
  
It was getting annoying, in all honesty. These love-struck idiots could be circling around each other for years, thinking the other didn’t reciprocate their feeling, when they so obviously did.  
  
At least she could understand Danny, he was quite dense since the day she met him, but Wes?  
  
The guy discovered Danny was half ghost on his own! With no prior personal knowledge of Danny, no prompts, certainly none of the “saw you in an alley when you changed” nonsense, as it was with Jazz and all the timelines he was exposed.  
  
Maybe he just wasn’t sure if somebody as “gorgeous” as Danny could ever fall for him. She really heard him call Danny that, once, after he tried to convince somebody of his theory and they laughed him off. He thought he was alone when he was muttering, but she heard anyway.  
  
And since that time she was hoarding anything and all that could be a proof of affection.  
  
She wouldn’t want to pass Danny into some inappropriate hands, now, would she?  
  
Danny’s feelings weren’t that hard to evaluate. He had been unconsciously shooting a very heart-shaped puppy-eyes at Wes since the beginning of the year. It was almost summer break. She was quite sure it was something a bit more than a simple school-boy crush.  
  
Neither of the boys said anything yet, they were just looking at each other, clearly lost in their eyes.  
  
They seemed totally engrossed and in total disgrace on their surroundings. She feared they might start kissing, or worse, right then, right there.  
  
In a classroom full of other people, with whom they would need to go to class for at least another year.  
  
If they pass, that is. Well, if Danny pass.  
  
“Today, at seven, Nasty Burger.” She said, successfully gathering their attention.  
  
The questioning look in their eyes was painfully clear.  
  
“Your date.” She explained. “And don’t you dare try to get out of it!”  
  
She hoped maybe that would work. Nothing else could make them finally admit their feelings. Even Vlad’s potion.


End file.
